


Down Time

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learns something surprising about Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Tickling

Clint woke up spooned around Phil, and smiled. He thought about the previous night, the awesome sex, the comfortable time spent in bed together cuddling and talking, the fantastic blow job Phil gave him. He thought about what to say to Nat when he saw her, and decided that maybe just a wide grin and an 'I got fucked' swagger would let her know. He thought about the fact that they still had 24 hours stand-down, but that Phil might have stuff to do today. He thought about Phil saying he'd be ready to go again this morning...

Clint shifted closer to Phil's back, and slowly and gently moved the hand that was draped over Phil's stomach. He paused, trying to decide if he should be moving it up to Phil's chest, or down to his groin. He couldn't tell if Phil was hard or not, and wondered if Phil got regular morning wood, the way he did. While he was considering the possible ways to find out, Phil stretched and half rolled over in Clint's arms, then smiled up at him,

"Good morning."

"Morning." 'You are so fucking adorable.' Clint thought, and kissed him. And then took advantage of the kiss to start trailing his fingers down over Phil's ribs on their voyage of discovery. 

Halfway down, Phil convulsed.

Clint pulled back, worried.

"It's OK." Phil smiled at him, embarrassed, "You just... I'm... ticklish there."

"Ticklish." Clint moved slowly. Grinned. Urged Phil onto his back. Straddled him. Kissed him again, then brushed his fingers over the same spot. Phil's body jerked.

"Clint." It was part warning, part plea.

"Phil. Let me, please. Let me know you. Let me find out all the wonderful little secret things about you that no one knows. I want to. I... " and if Clint had let himself finish that sentence it would have been "I love you" but he wasn't ready to say it yet, and there was a good chance Phil wasn't ready to hear it, either. Even if it probably was already true. Instead Clint kissed him again, with passion and longing and heat and promise.

Lying under Clint, being expertly and thoroughly kissed, Phil tried to figure out how to respond. Clint had been so open and responsive to him last night, uninhibited and hiding nothing from Phil. Surely, Phil could give him the same back. It felt a little scary, but this whole thing with Clint had been a leap of faith in many ways, a risk he decided he was willing to take because the payoff would be worth it. 'So very, very worth it,' Phil thought as Clint kissed along his jaw.

"OK," said Phil, stretching his arms up to lace his fingers behind his head. "I'm ticklish in two other places. Let's see how long it takes you to find them." Phil's eyes sparkled with challenge.

Clint grinned at him. He would have never in a million years guessed that Phil would be so much fun in bed. The calm, cool, collected Agent Coulson had melted away (or maybe was lying in a crumpled heap on the bedroom floor with Phil's pants), and the man in bed with him was... Phil. The Phil that he'd seen glimpses of in the half-smiles and dry wit. The Phil who put up with his wisecracks and hijinks, the Phil who ate cold takeout and Little Debbie snack cakes with him on long stakeouts. The Phil who always remembered his birthday and got him the silliest, most juvenile card he could find...

'My Phil,' Clint thought, and kissed him. 

"Let's see now," Clint said, "to make a thorough investigation of the phenomenon, one should proceed in a logical, orderly fashion. Which in this case, I think, means starting at the top."

Clint threaded his fingers through Phil's hair and massaged the top of his scalp for a moment.

"That feels quite nice," grinned Phil.

Clint grinned back at him, and moved his fingers, trailing them first down Phil's forehead and cheeks, and then brushing his fingertips gently behind Phil's ears. When that failed to get any reaction, he leaned in and kissed Phil's jaw, and then kissed and licked his way down Phil's neck to his collarbone. Phil was still smiling, but breathing just a little faster when Clint pulled back. He was reaching towards Phil's arms when he stopped and curled two fingers around the back of his neck, stroking gently.

"Good guess, but not there."

"That's OK, I'm just getting started. Now, let's see..."

Clint reached out and stroked his fingers lightly across the insides of Phil's wrists. Phil closed his eyes and hummed a little murmur of enjoyment, so Clint did it again, then continued to trail his fingers slowly along Phil's arms. He slowed at the insides of Phil's elbows, fingertips just brushing the soft skin, but all it produced was that little hum again and a contented sigh. As he moved on, however, up the insides of Phil's arms, he noticed that Phil stiffened a little under him, and sure enough, as the exploring fingers made their way to Phil's armpits, Phil jerked, and tried hard to suppress a giggle.

"Aha," said Clint.

"Yes, that would be spot number two."

"I'm kinda surprised that you're letting me get away with this."

"Well, I figure it's better for you to find them now, rather than have you accidentally hit one when I'm in the middle of giving you a blow-job or something."

"Good thinking. Always with the long-term planning, Agent Coulson." Clint leaned in to kiss him again, and then went back to his task. Clint brushed his fingers over Phil's chest and across his nipples.

"I'm not nearly as sensitive as you are. Still feels nice, though."

Clint leaned in to kiss each nipple, and then carded his fingers though Phil's chest hair before swirling them down towards his ribs. Clint paused with a glint in his eye, and gave just the lightest brush of his fingertips over the ridges. Phil jerked and laughed, 

"You already found that one."

"Yeah. Still fun though."

Instead of going back to the light touches, Clint leaned down and blew a raspberry on Phil's stomach. 

"Nice try." 

This time it was Clint's turn to hum in satisfaction. He kissed the taut stomach muscles and shifted his knees so that he could keep moving down Phil's body. Clint's tongue snaked out to dip into Phil's belly button, which made his breath hitch, but didn't make him giggle. Clint kissed across from one hip bone to the other, and Phil gave a little moan and shifted his legs further apart. Clint grinned and kissed the hardening shaft as it twitched under his lips. 

Phil moaned again, louder this time, and Clint kissed and nuzzled and licked until Phil's cock was hard and full, standing up against his belly. Clint nuzzled lower, swiping his tongue across the puckered skin of Phil's balls. Phil moaned again and his hips twitched.

"That isn't number three, is it?" Clint raised his head and asked.

"No. No, it's just... that's... I'm...Oh fuck..." Clint was toying with Phil's balls, rolling them in his palm and gently kneading them with his fingers. "Sensitive." Phil finally managed to gasp out as Clint scraped blunt fingernails across the warm soft skin.

"I'll say." Clint lowered his head and went back to exploring with his mouth, lifting the warm sac so that he could lick behind it. Phil tried to spread his legs further apart, but he was trapped by Clint's knees. Clint moved so that he was kneeling between Phil's legs, and Phil spread himself wantonly. 

'God' thought Clint, seeing Phil spread out for him, moaning and gasping in pleasure, 'I want to do everything to you. With you. For you.' Clint put his hands on the insides of Phil's thighs, and scraped down very lightly with his fingernails. Phil tensed again, and his eyes, which had been closed while Clint was tonguing his balls, snapped open. Clint raised an eyebrow and trailed his fingers slowly lower, building the anticipation, watching the slightly wild expression on Phil's face as his fingertips reaches the sensitive skin at the backs of Phil's knees. Phil tried to hold himself rigid, but jerked his legs away from Clint's hands, spreading them even wider.

"I'm guessing that's number three. Well, now I know exactly how to get you to open up for me. And I've got a pretty good idea how to drive you crazy. This is gonna be fun." And with a wicked grin, he went back to licking Phil's balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
